Alex
Description and Personality: Alex has Naturally blonde hair which is now dyed black with red and green streaks in it,light blue eyes,somewhat pale skin, and is about 5 foot 6 in height, she normally dresses in goth/punk clothes. Alex is normally quite quiet and keeps things to herself. Being a goth she doesn't like stylish clothes but is forced too by Amy and Belle at the dance. She Every once in a while makes a quick statement. Age: She is about 14 or 15 years old. History: Alex came from New York city from a family of four,having one older brother, named Bryce. She entered the contest with her brother and won at the chance of studying in Sydney,Australia for a month.After the ship crash her parents thought she was dead. Relationship's: Amy: Battle of the Elements: Alex gets along with Amy pretty well since noticing that her brother seems to take a fancy in her. She isn't really into hanging out with girls much because of the fact that all the girls she know's are just girls like Belle. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in Time. Bryce: Battle of the Elements: Alex gets along pretty well with her older brother and likes to join him and Jake sometimes when they play video games or do tricks on the trampoline. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Jake: Battle of the Elements: Alex thinks of Jake as a friend but nothing more than that. She thinks that he's a girly guy who spends way too much time with his mom. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Belle: Battle of the Elements: Alex doesn't really like Belle because of the fact that she's a fashionaista. Belle had forced her to dress up girly for the dance so she had still been mad at her for that. But as Belle becomes crazy with fear she starts feeling sorry for her a bit. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal later. Saphfire: Battle of the Elements: Alex doesn't really know that much about what's going on. She knows that their are the five witches and that Amy is one of them but she hasn't really met Saphfire in Person other than the time of the gang's arrival on the cursed island. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Emily: Battle of the Elements: The Only thing Alex knows about Emily is that she used to be Belle's Bff. She thinks of Emily as a Duplicate of Belle thats a ice witch. Hailey: Battle of the Elements: Alex doesn't even know that Hailey exist's since the fact that she was introduced to the story late. Grella: Battle of the Elements: Alex doesn't really know Grella at all.She's heard about her but never really seen her except for the time that they were imprisoned. Ashton: Battle of the Elements: In the start Alex thinks Ashton is just a normal rich snob but when he breaks them out she starts thinking that mabey he's not so bad after all. Blast to the Past: Author's Note: Will reveal in time. Powers and Abilities: Alex doesn't really have any powers or special abilities other than the fact that she's swift minded.